Paw Prints in the Sand: The Birth of Katili
by RaevinWolf
Summary: A young lioness looses her family and wanders, searching for her name. She is not the same lioness she once was. She is someone else. But who? Please R&R!!!


The rain fell down as she watched the skies above her. Her reddish, amber eyes glared out into the darkness; rain soaking her deep, dark brown pelt.  
  
"Why did you leave me? Why am I all that is left? The last one of my memories has gone, and I am alone!!" the lioness cried out to the Great Kings who were hidden by the clouds above.  
  
The lioness went back into an outcrop of rocks that was once her happy home; further back into a darker part of the cave. There, in shadow, was the body of a young lion. His eyes were closed by black eyelids; a face of calm like no living being. Indeed, this lion was no living being, but the final king to die of his line. His pale, sandy fur was damp, and a mane of deep brown encircled his neck.  
  
The lioness curled up next to him, licking his soft cheek, as tears mixed in with the rain water that had collected on her face. Burring her face in the great mane, she sniffled, crying weakly, having cried very much already.  
  
"I shall miss you, dear brother…" the lioness whispered as she drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wandering through days; wandering through nights, it all seemed endless to her. The sun beamed; the sky cried, it made no matter anymore. The cave was empty, her dead, long decayed brother by the old tree where all her memories had slowly faded. Family was gone, no songs were sung. Laughs that used to echo had disappeared, leaving her utterly alone.  
  
The only signs of life there were the bones, from pervious hunts, that were scattered everywhere. The grass was limp and dead, all shades of green has left the vast land that stretched out in all directions. Blood stained the ground, but very little rotting flesh could be found. It seemed deserted, but one still remained, a shell of her former self.  
  
The lioness slowly walked out of the shadows of the cave, the burning sun hitting her fur with rays of gold light. She let out a low growl as her eyes narrowed, focusing on the ground before her. Her fur was smeared with blood here and there. Bones protruded out in semi-awkward ways from her body; she was loosing weight, and quickly.  
  
"Humph, I suppose I must leave now," she mumbled to herself. "Everything is wasted away. The grass is even dead, and nothing worth eating would be foolish enough to come here, into death's embrace." The lioness snorted a short laugh to herself. "Death's Embrace…"  
  
Gathering her thoughts, the lioness chose a large, old bone to chew on and carried it back into the cool shadows to wait for a rainstorm.  
  
"Hmm…A name, I need a new name. I am no longer the bringer of joy, Anasaukilia. She has died with her family and their memories. Ha, the great princess, Anasa, who's death came from another's…" the lioness thought to herself out loud while she was stretched out on her back, chewing mindlessly at the bone. Struggling a few more minutes, she, at last, gave up. "I shall find a name in due time. Let it come to me, for I will not go chasing after it," she decided, tossing the bone aside, near a pile of other bones.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The awaited rainstorm came and the nameless left to find a new future. She had seemed to find a temporary insanity by the time she found another pride to join. They were unknowing of this and welcomed her with open paws when she came, silently. Dark thoughts entered her mind as she saw the family: A father, a mother, her sisters, his brother, and six cubs. The lioness stayed under false name; she didn't know who she was anymore. She needed to find out who she was now.  
  
So strange it was to the other lions. The king was murdered at the borders. The scent of hyenas. The blood of hyenas. The bodies of hyenas. Hyenas stained and marked the brother's deathbed. Hyenas found where the mother was found. Hyenas again found with the grown sisters. Four of the young were dead. Hyenas. All but the new comer and two young, just over a year old. A son and a daughter.  
  
Ah, but one lioness knew what really happened. One lioness was responsible for what really happened. A famine followed. It lasted almost six months. In the end, it was the lioness who had seemed to die, but where was the body? The two did not know. The brother died in his den and the sister wept. Empty, yet again, a lioness was left empty. And who should watch from the shadows in silence but the first lioness who knew the younger's pain. So twisted it was. Cruel fate, you have dealt their hands well.  
  
She watched as the young lioness marked her right shoulder with three deep gashes running downward, then turned again and left the scared one, silently as she had come. The younger lioness was left to live her life, if you could call it that. The elder lioness left to live her life, if you could call it that. Paw prints in the sand. Claw marks on their souls. And now she knew who she was, just as the cub would learn.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An evil smirk played on her ebon lips. "I am Mautinyata." She answered the lion. He looked her over with a cynical eye.  
  
"Hmmm… 'Death goes silently'… It fits, it fits… You do go silently, but are you death?" the lion implored. The question was not important, he was just having some fun. The lioness, however, answered the question in a rather serious yet playful tone.  
  
"Many a lion have fallen at my paws… Perhaps you will too?" she smirked, her reddish, amber eyes glinting in the sunlight.  
  
The lion grinned seductively at her, "Far from it, my dear… I am known by my pride as Rejea." Her scent was maddening to him. His scent was maddening to her, but she kept her composure. The male's fur was black, his mane a red-brown, like the pelt of Scar. His emerald oculars traced over the lioness's figure again, then returned to her eyes. "Care to join me in a nap?" he asked, but he wasn't speaking of naps.  
  
"Alright then…" the lioness answered and followed him into the privacy of a near by cave. Such tender memories were gained, and so many more memories they had left to gain with each other, or so they thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rejea gave a roar and the lionesses of his pride calmed their whisperings of what was going on. Mautinyata stood behind her love as he spoke to the others, announcing who their new queen was. He gave her name and she stepped forward, standing next to her king. The other members of the pride roared a salute to their hailed queen. Mautinyata raised a paw to silence them and began her speech.  
  
"From love, all things come. In love, all is conquered. I will lead as I was born to lead, and we shall all prosper from it! Forget the past, for we are not in it, but are the makers and shapers of it. What we create today shall one day belong to our young. What they do with it is the future, but we are what make them. And so in making the past, we make the future. In making the future, we make the past. All things are connected."  
  
The pride gave a roar and the king licked his queen softly on the cheek. She did not believe all she had said, and yet she did. All things come from love, even hatred. But she was happy now. She found her new home; her new place in the Great Circle. However, even as she knew hate comes from love, she did not know the hate that was growing from an old love.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did he choose her? We all know who the real queen is, and it is not that walk-in lioness. I was born to this pride! She has not even been here a month!" An auburn pelted lioness paced the length of her cave, snarling these words to herself. Her dark, emerald eyes staring at the ground before her as she walked.  
  
"Be calm, my sister. You always had a temper. We will simply get rid of her. Then, you can give birth to all his children and be happy once again." The words of the pale golden lioness were soothing and peaceful. They calmed the rage of her sister.  
  
"Yes… We shall get rid of her, and his love for her…" she hissed and her eyes glinted darkly as she came to sit by her sister, grooming her soft fur with her pink tongue.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Several months of war had past. The two sisters had manipulated the pride and they finally won. They had killed their own king. They would have done the same to their queen and her unborn young, but the mother of her beloved helped her escape. Once again she was not sure what to do, but now she had some thing to look forward to.  
  
"But where will you go, if you do not stay with your pride?" Mautinyata asked her friend. She was sitting at the boarders of her corrupted home with her only living friend who was also the mother of her lost love, Rejea.  
  
The elder lioness sighed. "I do not know, young one. I have seen much. I am tired, and my past haunts me. Perhaps I shall go to meet my love in the after life. I could not go back to my other son or daughter. We are divided. My whole pack left me when they did. That was several years ago. Besides, the father of my son's mate would not have me in their lands. Those lands are not his, they belong to my love, and would have been my son's, but he has turned from me. It doesn't matter. They think me for dead." The elder thought on this last phrase.  
  
She could have and would have acted on them long ago, but her Rejea had been born, and she did not want to spoil him like she had her other cubs. She thought she might die in peace, but now even that peace is dead. What now? All she has is her defeat and her painful past. Ah, but there is still her little conquest. She has not won yet. She has tasted defeat, so there is not fear in tasting it again. The only other option is winning, either by falling in her fight, or destroying those who had stood against her.  
  
"What are you going to do? Obviously you cannot stay here," the elder turned to look at Mautinyata. She could see the anger that rose in her eyes. The young one wanted revenge, just as she had, and still did.  
  
"I believe I shall go south east from here…" the dark colored youth answered, looking to the red-amber eyes of her friend.  
  
"Ah, yes. There you will find a great land called the Pride Lands. You will know when you are at its heart when you see a great formation of rock. Pride Rock. My love was born there… My son rules there with my love's killer. Do not stay there, I ask you. Continue eastward until you come to barren lands. The Outlands. I do not know if there will be anyone there. Surely not everyone has forgotten my love's ways. If you see them, tell them I send my greetings to those who kept with his ways. If no one rules there, then take it to rule for yourself. Send to my son and daughter nothing of my still being alive. We wouldn't want them to expect my attack, now, would we?" the elder grinned evilly as new plots formed in her head. She was the old lioness again. Passion burning in her black heart.  
  
"Farewell, then. I take it you know your path now? Victory is with you. Avenge your lost love as I will mine," she grinned to her fiendish friend.  
  
"Yes, to you too. And, dear friend, do not fear to be yourself. Do not fear to be bloodthirsty," the golden lioness with the dark stripe down the center of her head and back licked the younger lioness goodbye, "You are like a daughter. You are my daughter. Take care of my grandchildren while I am gone. Perhaps I shall see you again, Katili."  
  
The younger lioness nodded. So that was who she was… She fully knew it now. Returning the lick, she grinned to her friend again, "And you are my mother, Zira. I will miss you, but I know we will meet again. Send word to me when you have taken Pride Rock. Send word if you need anything. Heh, just send word." She smirked and the two went their ways.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She continued to walk for days. She had passed Pride Rock, finally, and moved on towards the Outlands. The sun rose high and fell, again and again. Her destination was almost reached. Her cubs were almost ready to be born, but first she needed a home for them. At least she knew one thing. She was Katili Mautinyata. Bloodthirsty death goes silently…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Merf, ok first off, I didn't invent The Lion King or The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Nor did I make up Pride Rock, the Pride Lands, the Outlands, or Zira, etc. Katili Mautinyata and all other characters not owned by Disney are copyrighted by me, so please don't take them as your own. If you want to RP as one of my characters or write a fic on them or including them, please ask first. I'll probably say yes, but ask just the same, got that? Thanks ^_^  
  
I'll add more to the story and make it more descriptive later. As her story progresses further (through RP) I will add more to her story, but this will do for now, I think.  
  
My E-mail: wolf738640aol.com 


End file.
